


Perfect Creatures

by funnylookinfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Dismemberment, M/M, Murder, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: In the middle of the woods, there is a trapdoor in the ground. Beyond the door are a set of rusted stairs. At the bottom of the stairs are two men with wild, shameless lust -- for blood, and for each other.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Perfect Creatures

They rarely picked people in suits, but then again, people in suits hardly ever came out where Kylo did his rounds. It was usually flannel, denim, sometimes that bright waterproof stuff that puffy winter jackets were made of. But Kylo had never seen blood soaked through grey tweed before.

The man looked to be in his fifties, maybe sixties, walking along the clear path with another man, that one in a pair of cargo pants and a safety jacket. Kylo had seen plenty of blood on safety jackets. That would be the obvious option, the man in the safety jacket. But this tweed suit was exotic, and so out of place in the dirty foliage. Hux would love the novelty of it. 

Kylo moved behind a tree as he heard the man speak. “We’ll have to clear most of these trees,” he said, voice laced with an English accent. “We need at least forty thousand square feet, without running into the river on that far eastern side. The river will be a significant perk to customers.” The one in the safety jacket scribbled on a clipboard. It didn’t look like he was going anywhere, or that either of them would be leaving the other unattended anytime soon. So Kylo would have to take them both down at once. He turned, his back against the tree, and buttoned his shirt up to his chest, taking a rubber band from his pocket and tying his wild hair in a bun. 

He stepped out from behind the tree, rustling the leaves on the ground with his boots, and the two men noticed him as soon as he let himself be noticed. 

“You guys building something out here?” Kylo asked, hands tucked in his jeans pockets. 

The man in the suit studied him. “There are plans for a lodge,” he said. “Do you live near here?” 

“Yeah.” Kylo nudged his head in the opposite direction. “Other side of the river. Sometimes I come out to hunt and fish.” 

“Well, we’ll have to talk about the legality of all that once the lodge is built,” the man said. He extended a hand. “Enric Pryde.” 

Kylo shook his hand without telling him his name. “Good to meet you.” They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, the safety jacket guy shuffling a little on his feet.

Eventually, Pryde spoke again. “We weren’t aware there was anyone living in the area. Do you live alone?” 

“Yeah,” Kylo lied. “Been living here for a while. You guys gonna make me move?” 

“Well, that remains to be seen.” Pryde offered him a joyless smile. Kylo looked past him and saw the man in the safety jacket starting to move away. He would have to work fast. 

“You got a card or something?” he asked. “So I can give you a call about all this?” 

“Ah. Yes, of course.” Pryde looked down for a second, toward his pocket, and at that moment Kylo slammed a fist against his temple. He didn’t spend a moment watching Pryde fall to the ground; he had no time, as the other man was swearing and starting to run. Kylo sprinted after him. 

It was easy; he was slow. Kylo grabbed him around the middle and shoved him down to the forest floor, a steel-toed boot coming down hard on the back of his neck. They didn’t need both of them alive. Hux would be happy with just one, if it was a good one. Kylo made sure the man in the safety jacket was dead before dragging him by the feet over toward Pryde’s slumped form. He nudged Pryde over onto his back, leaning down and brushing dirt off of the tweed, getting him as neat as he could for Hux. He would be so happy, give Kylo so much for this. 

With a grunt, Kylo hoisted both men over each shoulder, muscles straining as he checked to make sure no blood was spilled before walking slowly toward the river. He hadn’t lied about living on the other side, after all. It was difficult to cross with two men on his back, but he managed, wading through the waist-high water until he could step onto the bank at the other side. 

What he couldn’t do with the two of them on his back was get inside. He dumped the safety jacket guy on the ground without ceremony, but set Pryde down as gently as he could next to him. His muscles were tired, and he could feel an ache as he reached down and pried open the heavy door, revealing the rusted iron steps that led down to his home. 

He hauled the man in the safety jacket over the door and threw him down, hearing another crack as the body hit the concrete. With Pryde, he lifted him quickly and quietly, carrying him over his shoulder like a heavy sack as he made his way slowly down the stairs. Once he was underground, he reached back up and brought the door back down with a loud slam. Pryde didn’t stir. 

He left the man’s body on the ground for now; he wasn’t going anywhere. He could hear Hux walking around down the hall, nimble steps on concrete, and then heard his crisp, cold voice. 

“I hear you, darling. What have you brought for me?” 

Hux came to the doorway to see, his face lighting up with a grin as he saw Pryde slung over Kylo’s shoulder. “A suit. You brought me a businessman.” 

Kylo nodded, carrying Pryde into the room when Hux stepped aside. “He wants to build something in the woods. On the other side of the river.” Hux’s work room was spartan, nothing there that didn’t need to be and no clutter of tools or parts on any surface. There were shelves standing against one wall, the home of several locked toolboxes accompanied by a vase of stained and frayed fake flowers. On the other side was a long table, an old metal fishing tackle box laying open on its surface. And in the center of the room was Hux’s pride and joy, a gurney on wheels, outfitted with restraints that they’d added themselves, accompanied by another, smaller table, to set his toys on while he was playing. Everything there had been found or stolen, because Kylo was good at finding and stealing. 

“Put him there, my love.” Hux didn’t need to specify where. Kylo hauled Pryde off his shoulder and lay him down, stepping back to let Hux do his work. Hux let out a little laugh, kneeling to secure Pryde’s wrists and ankles in the straps, leaving his suit on for now. “Look at this.” He lifted one of Pryde’s limp arms, showing Kylo a gleaming silver watch. “When’s the last time we got something shiny that wasn’t a gold tooth or nose ring?” 

Kylo always smiled when Hux smiled. It made his chest feel warm, his heart flutter. There was something so beautifully wild about Hux when he had something new to play with, and the feeling was contagious. He took the watch when Hux handed it to him and tried to put it on, but it was too small. 

“Aw. My baby’s too big.” Hux took the watch back and put it on his own wrist. The clean shine of it was a stark contrast with the rest of Hux’s clothes, the shirt that had once been white but was now a grotesque pattern of stains, getting more and more saturated the closer they got to Hux’s rolled-up sleeves. The waistcoat and slacks he liked to wear with it, especially on special occasions like this. Kylo watched him, tongue running over chapped lips. 

Once Hux had Pryde secured, he sauntered over to Kylo and put a hand on his chest. “Come on,” he said. “You know how I like you when we’re having fun.” He unbuttoned Kylo’s shirt and yanked it off, throwing it on the dirty floor. “Off,” he said, voice edging toward a snap. Kylo quickly took a few steps back and kicked off his boots and jeans, throwing them aside as well until he was standing naked. 

“There’s another one,” Kylo said. “Dead. Good for meat. I left him by the door.”

“Such a good boy.” Hux leaned in and gave Kylo a kiss. He smelled like sweat and blood, a smell that sent a thrill through Kylo’s veins and set him on fire. “You’ve done so well for me today, my love. How shall I reward you?” 

Kylo was silent, knowing his input didn’t really matter, that Hux would give him whatever he wanted for himself. “We’ll think on it, shall we?” Hux said, and gave him another kiss, this one hungrier. Kylo put his hands on Hux’s waist, feeling a little jolt of pain when Hux bit hard on his lower lip, on purpose, lapping the blood away and caressing Kylo’s face. 

They were interrupted by a groan, coming from behind Hux. Hux let out a disappointed little sigh, breath hot against Kylo’s mouth, before turning away from him and stalking back to the gurney. Pryde was awake, pulling weakly at the restraints and looking around blearily until he could process his environment. Then his eyes got frantic. 

“Where am I?” 

“Oh, that doesn’t really matter.” Hux walked over to where an apron hung on the corner of a cabinet door. He handed it to Kylo, who quickly put it on Hux, tying it behind his neck and around his waist. He watched Pryde’s gaze move between them, saw his panic rising. The gurney rattled as he struggled with the restraints. 

“Is this about the lodge?” He looked at Kylo, but Hux snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

“You aren’t talking to him anymore. You’re talking to me.” His head whipped around to face Kylo. “Stand against the wall until I need you.” 

Kylo did as he was told, moving until his back was pressed against the dirty concrete wall. He was terribly aware of his nudity, feeling Pryde’s eyes raking over him in shock and disgust as he stood there for nothing other than Hux’s appreciation. 

Hux, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves he’d used dozens of times before, let them snap against his wrists before leaning over Pryde on the gurney. “A handsome little birdie told me that you want to ruin our property.” 

“It isn’t your property.” 

Hux let out a laugh. “He’s talking back. Brave. And stupid.” He reached over and took a tool from his table, a scalpel. “What was his name again, darling?” he asked Kylo.

“Pryde,” Kylo said. 

Hux laughed again, a true laugh, with no malice. “Irony.” He turned back to the table and ran the flat side of the scalpel down the side of Pryde’s face. “You’re getting on in age, Mr. Pryde. Have you ever considered plastic surgery?” 

Pryde struggled hard against the chains. He screamed when the tip of the scalpel’s blade sunk into his skin. Hux dragged it down over a cheekbone, from the corner of his eye to his jaw. He made another, matching cut on Pryde’s other cheek, then connected the two with a horizontal line over Pryde’s nose, making a big letter H. “There,” he said, standing back and wiping the scalpel blade on his apron. “Now I have some property.” 

Kylo stayed at his place by the wall until Hux beckoned him close. In his hand, he held his favorite pair of kitchen scissors, the blades recently cleaned, and pressed them into Kylo’s hand. “Let’s get that expensive suit off, shall we? I know that’s your favorite part.” 

Getting to do this was a treat in itself, and Kylo felt his heart quicken as he stepped up to the gurney. He could feel Hux’s eyes on him, and when Kylo looked over his shoulder he saw Hux biting his lip in anticipation. Kylo snipped away at the buttons on the suit jacket, one button at a time, since he knew Hux liked to watch it nice and slow. Little by little, he cut through the fabric of Pryde’s suit, and jabbed him in the side with the scissors when he wiggled too much. Hux shook his head in disapproval, and when the suit was in shreds on the floor, he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down. 

“No. We can’t have any of that. Darling, please do his chest and waist straps. I thought he would behave with just wrists and ankles, but of course, it was foolish of me to expect him to behave.” He walked away from the table as Kylo stepped forward to obey, pushing Pryde down with a strong hand when he struggled. 

Hux browsed the tool boxes on the shelves, slender fingers wiggling as he looked for what he wanted. “Ah. Here we are.” He pulled out a small surgical saw, nothing fancy and electric, but nicely serrated. “I hope you don’t mind getting a little messy, Mr. Pryde. My assistant will help where he can, of course.” 

When Pryde was bound completely, Kylo stepped back and returned to his place by the wall, but Hux beckoned him close. “I want you here,” he said, his free hand slipping around to the back of Kylo’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “That’s why I undress you. I like to see the mess on you, darling.” 

Kylo let out a little moan into the kiss, and Pryde was looking at them as if their display of affection was a type of torture itself. Hux, of course, noticed, and grinned wickedly. 

“You don’t like seeing people share their love?” he asked, setting the saw down on the little table and turning back to Kylo even as he kept his eyes on Pryde. “Are you bitter? Have you got an ex-wife who got the house? Took all your expensive things in the divorce? Do we make you jealous?” His arm curled around Kylo’s waist and squeezed his ass, making Kylo’s breath hitch. “I can’t blame you in the slightest. He’s a beautiful specimen, isn’t he?” 

“Both of you are hideous,” Pryde snapped. 

With a spark of rage, Hux grabbed a scalpel from the table and rammed it into Pryde’s right arm. The scream it produced seemed to sink into the walls with no echo. “You’ll watch your mouth. I’ll have none of your nasty words directed at my husband. None.” 

Kylo felt a tremor of pleasure travel through him, felt his cock twitch as he watched the force with which Hux impaled Pryde’s arm. For him.

“I’m finished listening to you talk,” Hux said, returning to the tool boxes on the shelf and making another selection. He came back with a hooked needle and some thread, settling down on the stool by the gurney and starting to thread it. “Maybe I’d leave your mouth alone if you had anything nice to say, but it’s clear you don’t. Keeping all your grown-up words for the other businessmen?” 

“I’ll tell the police,” Pryde spat. 

Both Kylo and Hux laughed at that, sharing a look. Hux said, “If that’s the sort of plan you want to make, be my guest. I’m not in the business of snuffing out a dying man’s dreams.” 

He stuck the threaded needle into Pryde’s lower lip. Of course, Pryde jerked his head aside, the needle dragging and tearing the flesh of his chin, making him groan through his teeth as blood ran down his chin. Hux tutted. 

“Kylo, darling, come over here and hold onto his head.” 

Obediently, Kylo came to stand by the table and held Pryde’s head in two big hands. Hux gave him an appreciative little smile and started working again, humming a little through screams that got more and more muffled the more work Hux got done. When he finally snipped off the end of the thread, Pryde’s mouth was closed, lips bound by neat stitches. 

“Looks beautiful, baby,” Kylo said. 

“Thank you, love. I’ve been practicing.” Hux gave Kylo another kiss, stroking his hair with bloody fingers. “You pick the first amputation, since that disgusting little rat was so cruel to you,” Hux said, leaning in to run his tongue over the shell of Kylo’s ear. “Which one?” 

“You want me to pick?” His heart was beating hard, looking over at Pryde over Hux’s shoulder. 

“Of course I want you to pick. You’re a valuable part of this little operation we have.” Hux turned back to the gurney, walking over and picking up the saw once more. “Right arm? Left arm? Right leg? Left leg?” 

“Right arm,” Kylo said decisively. 

“As you wish.” Hux braced his hand on Pryde’s shoulder and pushed the blade in, arm jerking brutally as he drove the edge through muscle, then bone. Pryde thrashed and screamed through the stitches, the blood from his arm splattering Hux’s apron, a bit getting on his chin. It took a while, Hux working thoroughly, but soon enough Kylo heard the last wet carving sound as Pryde’s arm was freed from his body. 

“There. Perfect.” Hux unbuckled the restraint that held that wrist and pulled the arm out, tossing it to Kylo, who scrambled to catch it. “Good boy. Just put it on the table for now.” As Kylo obeyed, Hux turned back to Pryde, who seemed a bit more subdued, eyes glazed. The sight made Hux grin. 

“Aw, have you lost your fight? Not that you had much to begin with.” He started on the right leg next, grunting a little with the effort of working the saw. “We really aught to try to find one of those nice electric things,” he said to Kylo, panting. “Though I am getting my exercise, I suppose.” 

“We both get plenty of exercise,” Kylo said. 

“Isn’t that the truth?” The leg joined the arm after a good amount of work, with Kylo standing by like a good little servant. They had no sense of time down here, and by the time Pryde was laying on the table as a prone, gory torso, Kylo wasn’t positive how long it had taken. 

“Is he dead yet?” he asked Hux. Hux picked up one of Pryde’s arms from the table and used it to give him a whack to the face. Pryde didn’t move. 

The arm was tossed back in the pile. “I haven’t done anything to keep him stable. I expect he’s bled to death by now. If not, I’d be impressed.” He put his saw down at last, picking up a chef’s knife instead, the scene shamelessly going from torture chamber to butcher shop. It only took a few minutes to cut Pryde open and remove his organs, sorting them into the ones they liked to eat (liver, kidneys), the ones they didn’t care for (stomach, bladder), and the things they could use (small intestines, to make gut sutures). 

Hux held pliers out to Kylo. “You know what I like to watch you do.” 

Grinning at the chance to please, Kylo took the pliers and, after tearing the sutures out of Pryde’s mouth, went to pull his teeth out. Hux stood by, seeing the display of strength as they were ripped out with such ease, and Kylo saw his hand slip under the black apron to touch himself as he watched. 

“Look at you,” he whispered. “My beautiful brute. My gorgeous monster. Are you hungry?” 

Kylo dropped the pliers when he was done, hearing them clang against the concrete floor. Hux took the apron off and threw it aside, crooking a finger to beckon Kylo closer. “Eat up,” he said, and the words flipped a switch in Kylo’s head. 

He gripped the edge of the gurney in both fists and shoved it aside, knocking it over and hearing Pryde’s head hit the ground with a grotesque crack. In seconds he was at Hux’s feet, kissing up his leg, mouthing at the hard rise in the front of his dirty slacks. Hux backed up against the table, bracing himself on the edge with one hand as the other grabbed a fistful of Kylo’s hair, forcing him to look up. 

“Do you love me, my little monster?” he asked, his voice soft, but sharp. 

“Yes.” 

“How much?” 

“I brought blood for you,” Kylo growled, gritting his teeth and straddling Hux’s leg. He rolled his hips, rutting his cock against the rough fabric of Hux’s pants. “Meat for us.” 

“You did, and you did very well.” Hux let go of Kylo’s hair and gave him a little shove back, unbuttoning his slacks and tugging them down to pull his cock out, already more than half hard. “Come, now. Eat up.” 

Kylo crawled up again and took Hux into his mouth, suckling at the head of his cock and lapping at the underside eagerly. He took him down his throat as far as he could, coughing a little as he came back up but going right back down again, uncaring of his own discomfort. 

Hux watched him, a hand resting on tangled black hair, thrusting up into Kylo’s face and then holding him down. He didn’t let go until Kylo was pawing at his legs, begging to be allowed to breath again, at which point Hux let go and pushed him back. Kylo panted, his lips glistening with spit and Hux’s precome. 

“What do you want, darling?” Hux asked, running his thumb along Kylo’s lower lip. “Do you want to fuck me? Do you want to get that gorgeous big cock in me?” 

Kylo could do nothing but nod, his face flushed. 

Hux kicked his pants and briefs off and walked back to the table, pushing the bloodied limbs off of it unceremoniously and propping himself up on it. He spread his legs out, but when Kylo started getting up, Hux held out a halting hand. 

“No, no, no. You’ll have to be a good boy and sit and watch for now. I’ll tell you when you can have your fun.” He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the pale, soft skin of his chest. There were a few stray trickles of blood around his collarbones, but the rest of his chest and belly were clean, a stark contrast to the filthy fabric of the shirt. Hux stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them lewdly, getting them nice and wet before slipping that hand between his legs and rubbing spit over his hole. 

Kylo watched, his eyes hungry, tongue running over his lips. His knees were starting to hurt, he’d been on them so long, but he stayed faithfully in his spot on the floor as he watched Hux push a finger inside himself, leaning his head back against the wall and moaning. He was clearly baiting Kylo, clearly trying to get him to disobey so that Hux could punish him, but Kylo wouldn’t do it. Not today. He wanted this too much. His eyes followed Hux’s fingers as he slipped another one inside, fucking himself and putting on a show for Kylo. 

“Please,” Kylo whispered before he could hold it back. 

“No,” Hux replied cooly, arching his back as he fucked himself open. His arms were still sticky with blood, and they made smears on the inside of his thigh as he moved his hand. “You’re being so good. Don’t ruin it now.” 

Kylo stayed, feeling tears spring to his eyes, he was so desperate. Hux was on three fingers now, his mouth open and wanton, breathing hard and splaying himself out on the table’s mess. When he finally looked back at Kylo and smiled, Kylo’s cock was so hard it dripped on the floor, flushed and heavy, a beast in heat. 

Hux slid off the table, approaching Kylo again. He got down on his knees so they were level, and cupped Kylo’s cheek in his hand. His fingers were still wet. “My gorgeous boy, all bloody and wild. I’ll give you a feast.” He shoved Kylo’s shoulders back, pushing him to the ground and climbing on top of him. The concrete floor was cold and hard under Kylo’s back, his hair dragging through the gore that had fallen from each amputation. 

Hux straddled Kylo’s chest and faced his feet, bowing his head and taking Kylo’s cock in his mouth, not to suck, just to wet. Then, he turned around so he could see Kylo’s face, relishing in the adoration and slight fear he was met with. “Shhh,” he cooed when Kylo’s breath hitched, Hux guiding his cock to his spit-slick hole. “Everything will be perfect. You and I, we’re the most perfect creatures in the world.” He sank down, head leaning back, letting out a moan as he felt himself be filled. 

Kylo gasped, shuddering, Hux so tight and hot around him and feeling like something he’d been waiting for years and years rather than a few hours. He bucked his hips up and Hux grunted, leaning down and catching Kylo’s mouth in a rough kiss as he started rolling his hips. Kylo bent his knees, making it easier, the two of them writhing as they devoured each other. 

Whimpering when Hux bit down hard on his lower lip again, teeth grinding against the split he’d already made, Kylo clawed at Hux’s back, wanting to be as close to him as possible, wanting to broaden the smears of blood on their bodies, to share their filth. Hux was bouncing faster, every movement sending the curve of Kylo’s cock grinding against his prostate, making his vision blur as pleasure coursed through him hard. He could feel when Kylo was close to coming, and that’s when he stopped, bracing a hand on Kylo’s chest and staring down at him, lips curving. 

“I come first. You know the rules.” Hux stilled, stroking his cock fast and hard and feeling Kylo’s hips twitch under him, desperate to move again. His eyes stayed pinned on Kylo’s chest, and Hux let out a loud moan through his teeth as he watched white streak across the drying blood. Kylo’s chest was heaving, his eyes wild as he watched Hux finish. 

Hux stopped to catch his breath, grinning and letting out a laugh, throwing his head back. The laugh filled the room, the pure, unabashed glee making Kylo shiver in adoration. He reached for Hux’s arm and tugged him down again, pressing their lips together and smearing the mess on Kylo’s chest. Hux allowed Kylo to start rutting up into him again, the two of them panting against each other. When Kylo came it was hard, almost violent, his fingernails digging into the skin of Hux’s back as he snarled into his mouth. Hux felt Kylo’s come inside him, hot and wet and making him feel so deliciously full. 

They lay on the floor like that for a while, connected, kissing lazily with their bodies tangled. Hux lifted his hips and let Kylo drag out of him, feeling come spill and contribute to the mess they were already in. He lay down on top of Kylo, face pressed against his neck, smelling the sour sweat in his hair and allowing himself a wicked little smile. 

“We need to clean up,” Kylo said, though the statement was hollow, obligatory. 

“No we don’t,” Hux said, hand running over Kylo’s belly, down his thigh. “We can stay down here like this forever.” 

And with the love of his life curled up in his arms, the strong walls embracing them, and their life’s work scattered all around them, Kylo believed that they could.


End file.
